Blow Your Mind
by Honey Seix
Summary: Hace dos meses que la vio sentada en la barra bebiendo whisky, y desde entonces, se han encontrado cuatro veces. Sabe que se llama Quinn, que trabaja en la moda y que tiene treinta años. No necesita conocer nada, nada más que sus ardientes labios y sus excitantes caricias. AU. PWP. Faberry.


**Rated: Mature**

 **Género: Romance.  
**

 **Advertencias: Femslash (mujer/mujer); Faberry. AU. PWP. Smut.**

 **Disclaimer estándar: Los personajes originales le pertenecen a la FOX y asociados. La historia es de mi autoría.**

 **.**

 **BLOW YOUR MIND**

.

* * *

 _"Esta noche me siento viva y no necesito dinero para eso,_

 _te garantizo que haré volar tu mente."_

* * *

Rachel disfruta del alcohol deslizándose por su garganta al momento que toma el gin-tonic que ha pedido. Le gusta el humo de cigarrillo que envuelve la multitud iluminada por los parpadeantes focos, se entusiasma con la vibrante música que sale de los altavoces ubicados en cada esquina.

Se aleja de la barra y se mueve hasta la pista de baile. Reconoce a algunas celebridades, e incluso a alguno de sus amigos, pero deja de mirarlos al cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por la música. Rachel se balancea y mueve sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, encendiéndose cada vez más.

Lo disfruta.

Sus caderas tienen vida propia cuando la próxima canción que se escucha es su favorita, y se permite esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Su cuerpo roza con las demás personas, pero poco le importa porque, de un momento a otro, todos comienzan a saltar. Le encantan los _pubs_ , ama la música y adora sentir la presión de otras personas sobre ella.

Cuando Kurt le preguntó aquella tarde si saldrían, la respuesta inmediata fue sí. Después de la agotadora Semana de la Moda, bailar es un privilegio que no va a desperdiciar. Ha soportado a diseñadores y _paparazzis_ desde que la temporada comenzó, por lo que se dijo que merece un regalo. Y qué mejor regalo que venir a su lugar favorito.

La canción finaliza y ella abre los ojos, con la respiración agitada. Una delgada capa de sudor cubre su piel cubierta sólo por un corto vestido negro, y su garganta se ha secado tan rápidamente que le exige un poco más de alcohol. Rachel se dispone a caminar hacia la barra para pedir otro gin-tonic, cuando la ve.

Está apoyada en una de las columnas al lado de la barra, bebiendo algo que parece whisky, acompañada de una mujer morena. Está vestida de blanco, resaltando en el oscuro _pub_ cada vez que las luces parpadeantes se apagan. Se ve increíblemente atractiva, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, la sed que tenía se transforma en deseo y Rachel se alegra de llevar sólo vestido, ya que de otra forma, el calor sería insoportable.

Quiere correr hacia ella y saludarla, pero sabe que no debe. En cambio, mueve las caderas cuando una nueva canción empieza a vibrar por los altavoces. Se balancea, seduciéndola sin apartar los ojos, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo. Está siendo lo más sensual que puede, y una vez más agradece el vestido que lleva puesto, ya que cuando comienza a bailar nota cómo se mueve unas pulgadas hacia arriba.

Funciona.

La ve hablar con la mujer morena unos momentos, hasta que ésta se aparta y desaparece en la multitud sudorosa. Ahora está sola, apoyada en la columna como si pudiera manejarla desde ahí. Sabe que puede, pero se dice que tampoco va a dejar que lo haga. No obstante, todo pensamiento se destruye cuando la ve caminar hacia ella.

Se mueve entre la gente como un felino, con aquel vestido blanco y esa delgada figura. Su cabello rubio resplandece cuando las luces lo tocan, y Rachel siente que se va a derretir ahí mismo. Intenta seguir la música, pero ahora le parece inútil cualquier movimiento.

La mujer no le dice nada cuando están frente a frente, pero a Rachel se le escapa su nombre en un suspiro que le suena más a gemido. _Quinn_. Le sonríe en reconocimiento, y tres segundos después, se están besando de forma profunda y desesperada.

Cada vez que sale con Kurt sabe que va a terminar igual. Hace dos meses que la vio sentada en la barra bebiendo whisky, y desde entonces, se han encontrado cuatro veces. Sabe que se llama Quinn, que trabaja en la moda y que tiene treinta años. No necesita conocer nada más que sus dulces labios y sus excitantes caricias, por lo que se limita a tomar su mano cuando la mujer se la ofrece. Sabe lo que sigue ahora, por lo que no puede hacer más que estremercerse por la anticipación.

Se apartan de la multitud y desaparecen por un pasillo, hasta el lujoso baño. La mujer abre la puerta, arrastrándola suavemente hacia dentro. Agradece no estar en un _pub_ de mala muerte—hace años que no va a uno de esos—, y que el lugar esté bien iluminado. Puede apreciar el rostro de Quinn en su totalidad, disfrutando de sus ojos deseosos.

El gin-tonic se le sube a la cabeza cuando la mujer se le acerca y la aprisiona contra la puerta cerrada, volviendo a besarla. Su boca sabe a whisky y menta, una mezcla refrescante que la excita más de lo que debería. La temperatura sube drásticamente cuando siente las frías manos de Quinn subiendo por sus piernas, por debajo del vestido, hasta su cintura.

Casi sin darse cuenta está en ropa interior, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la húmeda lengua de Quinn descender por su garganta. Rachel le gusta la posición que cumple al estar bajo control, lo disfruta. Nunca le ha gustado ser mandada ni seguir órdenes de nadie, pero en aquél espacio que comparte con aquella mujer, sabe que debe guardar silencio y disfrutar.

Pierde el aliento cuando Quinn comienza a moverse hacia abajo, y de forma inconciente, toca su rubio y corto cabello. Es suave y delicado, y tiene el impulso de tirarlo. La lengua de la mujer ahora está en su vientre, y ella reparte besos por toda su extensión sin ninguna consideración su salud mental. Ahora está desnuda y poco le importa, por lo que cierra los ojos y sólo se concentra en gemir y la deliciosa sensación de la lengua de Quinn sobre su piel.

Escucha la voz de la mujer mascullar algo cómo "húmeda", lo que la enloquece. Le encanta la voz suave de Quinn, que parece tan madura y segura de sí misma. Rachel sabe que si ella abre la boca, probablemente sólo sean balbuceos sin sentido. Tampoco importa mucho—sabe que está gimiendo de forma escandalosa y rídicula—, no es como si hablar figurara dentro de sus prioridades en ese momento.

Cuando los dedos de Quinn tocan su entrada, se derrite. Se mueven rápido y consiso, volviéndola loca. Le tiemblan las piernas y las paredes del baño pareciera que se alejan y se acercan a velocidad verteginosa.

Rachel mira por un momento la imagen que refleja el espejo. Es ella, apoyada en la puerta del baño con la boca semiabierta, con la Quinn arrodillada frente a ella con su cabeza entre las piernas. Su vestido está en el suelo junto con el de Quinn—ni siquiera ha notado cuándo se lo ha quitado, pero adora que lo haya hecho—, formando un panorama excitante. Le parece una imagen gloriosa, y se aferra a ella cuando siente que el orgasmo se acerca de forma demoledora.

Se corre con un gruñido, disfrutando de cómo sus músculos se contraen. Quinn se pone de pie, sin quitar su mano de su interior, y la besa empujándola aún más contra la puerta. Es rudo y duro, pero lo disfruta más de lo que quiere admitir. Está ardiendo por todas partes, y no le queda más que aceptar que todo eso le calienta.

Quinn se aleja, respirando agitadamente, y desliza sus manos por su cuerpo. Las siente húmedas y seguras, y ahora Rachel es la que debe devolver el favor.

Le quita el vestido blanco, lanzándolo al suelo junto al suyo. Quinn no lleva ropa interior, lo que la hace sonreír divertida. Su piel es pálida y sus pezones rosados sobresaltan, llamando su atención. La besa por todas partes, y ahora es ella quién se arrodilla y mueve su lengua hasta su centro. Huele delicioso, a excitación y deseo.

Nota cómo sus piernas tiemblan cuando se mueve cada vez más cerca, cómo parpadea rápidamente y muerde sus labios con fuerza. Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrándole a Rachel su largo y pálido cuello. Le encanta la visión que tiene, y al igual que otras veces, se dice que jamás va a poder olvidar algo como eso.

El orgasmo explota en Quinn al mismo tiempo que grita el nombre de Rachel. Ama ver cómo se retuerce y se deja sostener por su cuerpo cuando se precita hacia adelante, agotada por la experiencia. Se permite abrazarla por unos momentos y oler su rubio cabello. Le gustaría quedarse así por siempre, sientiendo la cálida piel de Quinn, pero el momento se rompe tan rápido como llega.

Ambas se separan, y sin mirarse, se visten. La piel de Rachel arde cuando vuelve a ponerse la ropa interior que Quinn le ha arrancado casi sin notarlo—habilidad que nota que tiene y realmente aprecia—, al igual que sucede cuando se desliza en ella. Se siente débil y cansada, pero satisfecha por la experencia.

Antes de marcharse, mira a Quinn. Está vestida también, de pie frente al espejo, arreglándose el cabello con sus dedos. Está sonrojada, no obstante, lleva la expresión estoica que distingue cada vez que la ve en la barra. Se ha transformado en una persona ajena y completamente extraña, exterminando a la sensual mujer que se abrió paso entre sus piernas hace veinte minutos. Rachel la mira por unos momentos, llenándose de su figura.

—Gracias.

La palabra se desliza por su boca antes de que pueda detenerse. Le parece grosero agradecer por tener sexo, como si fuera una especie de prostituta. Sin embargo, ve la comisura de los labios de Quinn alzarse cuando le responde:

—De nada.

Abandona la pequeña habitación, sintiéndose completa. Ahora puede ir a casa a descansar y a seguir con la agotadora rutina, sin embargo, sabe que no olvidará el rostro sonrojado de aquella mujer.

* * *

 **Hola, hola. Lamento si ha quedado un poco cutre, es tarde y necesitaba sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, redacción o cualquier otro error. En fin, agradezco que hayan leído esta historia hasta el final. Díganme que les pareció en los comentarios, siempre es apreciado.  
**

 **Gracias por leer otra vez. ¡Besos!**


End file.
